Somebody That I Used To Know
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Continuation of Brothers. What happens to Blaine after Cooper gets kicked out and disappears. Blaine transfers to McKinley and meets Kurt. But what happens when Cooper shows up again? Rating is M because I have no idea how far anyone will go yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm kind of nervous about starting this one. I don't really know why. But if you haven't read Brothers, I don't think you necessarily have to to understand this one. But it might help. Thanks to ZombieRachelLovesZombieQuinn, this continuation formed. I'm excited to get this started. So here it is :)

* * *

Blaine spent a week and a half locked in his room, crying over the loss of his brother. He couldn't get the image of Cooper walking away out of his mind. He loved him so much. And he knew Cooper loved him too. How could he have just walked away from Blaine? His parents had gone to Dalton Academy and requested all of Blaine's information and told them that he would be transferring to another school. The school was sad to see Blaine go. But the Anderson parents would not allow their older son's 'sick nature' ruin their family name. They decided if anyone was to ask, they would simply say that Cooper had decided to get his own place up North.

Blaine was completely heartbroken. He had been doing nothing but lying in bed, thinking about all the times he had laid there with his brother. How many times they had kissed. When he'd have nightmares and go into Cooper's bed. The inconsolable boy was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. He sighed when his father walked in.

"Blaine." Mr. Anderson said as he walked in. "It's been almost two weeks. Now I know you're going to miss your friends at Dalton. But it's not like you'll never see them. But you can't stay out of school any longer. You start your first day at McKinley tomorrow morning."

"T-This isn't about my friends." Blaine said quietly. "I miss Cooper."

His father sighed. "Blaine, what that boy did to you was wrong."

"That boy is your son! And he didn't do anything. I did." Blaine spat at his father.

"You're starting school tomorrow. Be ready in the morning. Your mother and I will be waiting to make sure you get there." Mr. Anderson said before walking out.

The next morning, Blaine groaned as his alarm went off. He got out of bed and took a shower before getting ready. He wore white jeans that stopped at his ankles and a green and white plaid button up shirt with a matching bow tie and suspenders. He gelled his hair back before spraying his cologne and walking downstairs.

His parents were waiting downstairs in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow at his son's appearance. "That's what you're wearing?"

Blaine didn't answer as he walked over to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice.

His father sighed. "You're going to have to talk at some point."

"Not to you." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, hurry up and grab your things. We're going to be late." Mrs. Anderson said, not looking up.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he got his messenger bag together. They had been home since his dad had kicked Cooper out. But the adults hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

**A/N: **One of our coordinators at work is going on vacation soon. Our manager is giving me her hours plus my own. So I won't be able to update as much as I did with Brothers. But I hope you all are patient and stick with me for this story. What do you all think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stepped out of his parents', too flashy for his taste, car. He sighed as he looked over the public school. There was nothing wrong with attending a public school. But Blaine was so used to private schools like Dalton. He knew this wouldn't be much of a challenge. The adults got out and walked Blaine to the principal's, Mr. Figgins, office. He seemed like a very nervous man. One who tried to make everyone happy and keep things calm around the school. They weren't in there long. The principal went over the school's rules and regulations before Figgins sent them to see Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor.

Blaine couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as they walked in. She was wearing long, yellow rubber gloves and scrubbing her desk with a toothbrush. When she finally looked up, she smiled. Miss Pillsbury was a beautiful doe eyed woman. The more they talked, Blaine and his parents could see how pure and innocent she was. She was really a sweet woman but seemed to suffer from mysophobia. They talked about the classes Blaine had taken at Dalton and why he had transferred. His parents came up with some story about relocating for his father's job. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes. They went through what his new schedule would be, deciding on Geometry, Advanced Placement English one, World History, French one, and of course, Business in Law, his father's choice.

After the meeting with Miss Pillsbury, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson left and headed into work. Blaine was shown to his locker and was given directions to his first class. He stood at his locker for a few minutes. He sighed. He missed his old school. Missed his friends. But most of all, he missed Cooper. Blaine felt this emptiness without him. He felt like nothing could ever fill the gap in his heart. He bent down, looking through his bag and found a picture he had of Cooper and himself. Blaine hung the picture up on the inside of the locker door. He took a moment to look up at the picture, a feeling of guilt overcoming him. He didn't regret loving his brother. But he couldn't shake the thoughts that filled his head. What if he had listened to Cooper? He could've just dealt with it on his own. Just relieved himself that night. It had just felt so much better with his brother. Maybe Cooper would still be there. It had been two weeks and he still hadn't heard anything. Not a call, text, or anything. He couldn't help but believe this was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine had been right about McKinley. It was much more laid back. His class work kept him busy at school. But it wasn't nearly as challenging as he would like.

It had been a few months since his transfer. The same routine every day. He'd get up and get ready, gelling down his curls and heading to school. Blaine had been ignoring his parents. He didn't have much energy anymore and was indifferent towards everything. The more school went on, the more depressed Blaine got. His grades started to slip. He would sit in class and zone out. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

He came home from school one day to see his father waiting for him. Blaine tried to get past him and go to his room but Mr. Anderson stopped him, saying they needed to talk. Blaine looked at the table and sat down, seeing a progress report on the table. He wasn't flunking but his grades were at a C minus average. His father was enraged to say the least. He went on and on about how this was unacceptable and it wouldn't be tolerated. But Blaine didn't have the energy to argue. He sat there, nodding when he was supposed to and pretending to listen to his father until he walked off to his study.

Blaine slowly stopped singing. He barely even spoke. He felt no need to acknowledge either of his parents. They seemed to resent him for having to stay home more often. He'd get home from school and head straight to his room, locking his door and ignoring everyone. Blaine didn't even bother to carry his phone with him anymore. He had stopped talking to his old friends from Dalton. Wes had tried to hang out with him and cheer him up. But Blaine just wasn't himself. He wasn't sure if he ever would be again.

It had gotten to a point where Blaine just felt numb. Even on a bright, sunny day, he felt emotionally drained, like a painting being washed away by the rain. He'd go to lunch and sit alone. The laughter and smiles from the people around him seemed so far away. He was surrounded by people but still felt so alone. The emptiness he had felt since Cooper had left was still there. It seemed so much bigger now. Like a gaping hole in the middle of his chest with a terrible aching. It seemed to consume him and drag him down into an even greater darkness and pain. He had stopped eating normally. He'd try to eat. But after just a couple bites, Blaine just couldn't stomach anything. He had been losing weight without trying.

Blaine felt completely hopeless without his brother. He thought Cooper would try to reach out to him. He had spent a couple weeks finding Cooper's friends and trying to figure out where he would have gone. But no one knew anything. What if something was wrong? Blaine had driven himself crazy with all of the possibilities and gotten addicted to this feeling of sadness and being empty.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know this has been sad so far. But the next chapter will have more interactions with other people and the start of getting past these feelings. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Freshman year seemed to slug by. Blaine trudged between school and home, doing what he could to barely make it through to the end of the year. He spent most of his summer being forced to study some of his father's old law and business books from his college years.

In what little free time he had, Blaine would sit at his window or outside by the pool as he thought of Cooper. Most beautiful summer days they would swim in the pool, lay out and tan, or run around and chase each other with water guns and balloons. Blaine would still lay out or swim as he reminisced about Cooper. He'd wonder how different it would have been this time. How he could've admired Cooper's abs glistening in the sun as little drops of water trailed down his body. The thoughts of what could have been were the only things that kept Blaine going. Maybe one day he'd find his brother and they could finally be happy...

Sophomore year came a little too quickly for Blaine's taste. He had gotten used to the slower pace in his classes. But it was still a breeze getting through McKinley's advanced courses: Algebra two, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Placement English two, United States history and government, and French two. To keep his sanity, Blaine had even signed up for Piano but his teacher had gotten Miss Pillsbury to advance him to Piano two since some of the other students felt inadequate when Blaine played.

It was about two months into the school year and much to Blaine's surprise he had been getting better. It had taken quite some time but he was slowly returning to his normal self. Blaine had asked his piano teacher if he could use the choir room during his lunch period. His teacher agreed, of course. Blaine had quickly become his best student. He sat at the piano, starting a familiar melody he often played on the occasions when he really missed his brother.

_"I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets  
I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek  
And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see  
That you were the love of my life and it kills me  
I see your face in strangers on the street  
I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep  
And in the limelight, I play it off fine  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.." Blaine sang, not noticing the boy that was now standing in the doorway and listening as Blaine sang Kesha's The Harold Song. __

"Or when you took me across the world  
We promised that this would last forever but now I see  
It was my past life, a beautiful time  
Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise.." Blaine finished the song early, his fingers playing out a few more notes when he heard someone clapping. He nearly jumped off the bench as he turned to see a tall slender boy.

"That was **really** good.." he said.

Blaine blushed as he looked down. "Thank you.."

The boy smiled. "I'm Mike Chang."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Well..I don't know if you're into it..But you should seriously think about joining our glee club. We could use a voice like that."

"Oh..I umm..I don't know..I'll think about it.." Blaine said. Mike invited Blaine to go outside and sit at a table with him and two others, Sam and Tina. It was different. But also so nice to actually have a real conversation with people his age. While they ate, they told Blaine all about their glee club, the New Directions. Blaine promised to think about it. Maybe even sit in on a practice to see how they were. If he was being honest, he did miss singing. It was the best way for him to express himself. Mike had realized that he was also in Blaine's chemistry class and decided they'd be lab partners for now on. Within a couple weeks, Blaine had become a part of their little group, sitting together at lunch and talking about random topics. Blaine was even laughing now. He really was getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

About a month had gone by. Blaine regularly hung out with Mike, Sam, and Tina. Blaine was closest with Mike, who had convinced Blaine to tag along and watch the glee club practice for the first time. It felt nice to have someone to talk to. He was starting to feel normal again.

They walked in and Mike introduced Blaine to the choir director, Mr. Schuester, before they sat down in the back.

"Who's the hobbit?" a Latina cheerleader said from the side.

"He dresses like my grandpa.." the blonde next to her said before they both started to giggle.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about them. They talk about all of us. But we really are like a family."

Blaine just nodded as a brunette stood and started rambling about the solos she wanted. The glee club rolled their eyes or zoned out. Blaine looked over as he heard a huff and someone mumbling under their breath about having just as much talent but never being showcased. His breath was caught in his throat as he took in the boy's appearance. He was very fashionable. He was pale and wore a black short sleeve button up, gray vest, a key piece necklace, white boots, and the tightest black skinny jeans that Blaine had ever seen. It felt weird in a way. The boy looked nothing like his brother. But he found himself instantly attracted to the obviously frustrated boy.

Blaine leaned over to Mike. "Who's that?"

"Who?" The dancer asked before following Blaine's gaze and smiling. "That's Kurt. He's very talented. But Rachel and Finn get most of the attention."

"That's the one who won't stop talking, right?"

Mike chuckled and nodded.

Blaine remained in his seat as everyone got up to practice their latest number. It was so different than the Warblers. Being a part of them was about becoming one and blending in. But with the New Directions, they were special because of the variety of talents. Blaine watched, unable to keep his gaze from drifting back to Kurt.

At the end of rehearsal, the glee clubbers sat back down and Mr. Schuester was talking about the next week's assignment. Mike leaned over. "So what do you think? Do you want to join?"

Blaine bit his lip. He did miss singing and dancing. He looked over at his friend and nodded.

Mike spoke up before Blaine could say anything else. "Mr. Schue..Is it okay if Blaine tries out for glee club before we leave?"

Their teacher nodded as everyone turned to see a wide-eyed Blaine. Mike put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You can do it. I've heard you sing."

Blaine took a deep breath before walking up to the front of the class. He told Brad, the man at the piano, and the band what song he had in mind. The music started and Blaine looked up at the glee club as he started to sing.

"_Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you  
Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways" _Blaine sang as he danced around the room. He missed how easy it was for him to really get into a song. He looked up and noticed Kurt watching him. Blaine remembered what he had heard earlier. Kurt was probably annoyed that he was trying out and thought Blaine might get more chances to sing than him. But that honestly wasn't his intentions.

"_Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain  
If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you.." _Blaine finished and the students clapped and cheered.

"Journey," Mr. Schue grinned. "My favorite. What do you all think?"

Blaine smiled as the other students gladly accepted Blaine into the New Directions. He sat back down next to Mike and thought about how good it had felt to be singing again. Blaine knew it was time to start moving on.

After glee club, Blaine headed to his locker and looked up at the picture of him and Cooper. He hadn't noticed Mike standing next to him.

"You know..You never did tell me who that was.." Mike said.

Blaine jumped a little. "Sorry..That's me and Cooper. H-He's my ex.." he said, sighing as he took the picture down.

"How long were you together?" Mike asked as they walked out of the school.

"Not long. But he meant everything to me.." Blaine said. And that was all he said about Cooper.

Over the next few weeks, Blaine was back to himself. He still hung out with Mike mostly. But being in glee really helped him. Blaine couldn't help but notice little things about Kurt. When he wore short sleeve shirts, they showed off the muscles in his arms. Kurt was slender and had muscles in all the right spots. His pants always hugged him in the most appealing way. His hips moved gracefully when he walked. Blaine couldn't stop the little butterflies he'd get when the angelic boy walked into the room or walked past him in the hall. And no matter how confident Blaine looked while singing, he still hadn't worked up the courage to have an actual conversation with Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas break was coming up soon. Blaine was sitting next to Mike in the courtyard, eating lunch, when Mike spoke up.  
"What's up with you and Kurt?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, refusing to look at Mike, who rolled his eyes.

"You look at him when he's not looking. When you're not looking at him, he looks at you. It's been months. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Blaine bit back a smile. He knew he had been watching Kurt. He couldn't help it. Kurt was gorgeous. But there was no way he had been looking back at Blaine. "Whatever. You're just messing with me."

Later on that day in rehearsals, it was Kurts turn to sing his favorite Christmas song. The music to Baby, It's Cold Outside started to play and Santana interrupted. "Isn't this a duet? You can't do a duet alone."

"It's not like I really had a choice, Santana. You really think someone would've sang this with me?" Kurt retorted.

"Well, did you even bother to ask anyone?" Sam asked Kurt, who stood there for a moment.

"I didn't have to."

"Well, I personally think that Kurt's voice would sound amazing with Blaine's," mike said and Tina agreed.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he tried to hide his blush.

"See?" Kurt sighed. "Now can I just sing the song for my assignment?"

Mike nudged Blaine and whispered, "Go.."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'll sing with you.."

Kurt's head snapped up. "No, no. You don't have to." he said quickly.

"I want to," Blaine said as he stood.

The music started and Kurt sang the opening line.  
_"I really can't stay.."_

Blaine looked over at Kurt.  
_"Baby, it's cold outside..."_

Blaine followed Kurt around the room as they sang the flirtatious duet.

After Blaine sang the next line, Kurt sat down on the piano bench and Blaine sat next to him, scooting closer to the paler boy.  
_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..  
I ought to say no no no sir..  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What the sense of hurting my pride?  
I really can't say  
Baby, don't hold out  
Babe but it's cold outside.."  
_  
Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurts lips as he sang the next part, eliciting a light blush from Kurt.  
_"Gosh your lips look delicious..  
My brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
Ooh your lips are delicious  
But maybe a cigarette more.."_

They danced and sang around the room. At one point, Blaine had been behind Kurt. He carefully placed his hands on Kurt's hips and twirled them around. They sat back down on the piano bench, singing the last line together.  
_"Oh, baby, it's cold outside.."_

The glee club clapped and Mr. Schuester told them how great they had done.

When practice was over, Kurt was quick to grab his bag and head out. Blaine grabbed his messenger bag and followed Kurt to his locker.  
"So..That was pretty good.."

Kurt looked up, shock to see Blaine. "Umm yeah. You're really talented."

Blaine pushed the butterflies in his stomach away. "Do you want to go get coffee?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. This had to be a joke. But he looked..sincere.. "Yeah. I'd like that."

At the coffee shop, Blaine and Kurt ordered their drinks and Blaine pulled out his money to pay for both of them.  
"I don't need you to buy me anything." Kurt said, still a bit skeptical of why Blaine was here with him.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "I didn't think you did. I'm being nice." he said as he handed the cashier his money.

"Why now? You haven't said much to me before today.."

"Well I haven't really talked to anyone but Mike and Sam. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to talk to you.."

"So why didn't you?" Kurt asked, hand on his hip.

Blaine chuckled, changing the subject. "So, Mike told me you've been like..checking me out when I'm not looking."

Kurt looked down quickly but not before Blaine saw his blush. "W-what? Why would he say that?"

"So it's true?" Blaine asked.

"Dont flatter yourself. Mercedes said the same about you. Which is ridiculous."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You think no one would look at you?"

"Not a straight guy." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine held back a chuckle. "Just wondering..What gave that away?"

"I'm attracted to you, okay?" Kurt groaned. "It's okay. You can run away now. Go tell all your friends how pathetic I am."

Blaine reached out, grabbing Kurts hand. "Last time I checked, a straight guy wouldn't have touched your hips like I did earlier.."

Kurt looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "That wasn't an accident..?"

Blaine bit his lip. "No..Mercedes was right.."

Kurt blushed deeply. "So was Mike.."

"I do have to start heading home," blaine sighed. "You want to do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that.."

They went on a quite a few coffee dates, learning more about each other. On the sixth 'date', Blaine officially asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kurt gladly accepted. On their third date as boyfriends, Blaine let Kurt take him out to dinner. They went to Breadstix and had a great dinner. It ended in their first real kiss.  
The year went by quickly. Blaine and Kurt were happy. Of course, Blaine's parents had no idea about his boyfriend. But the less they knew, the better it would be for Blaine. Their relationship was sweet and they had decided to take things slow, stealing quick kisses in the hall and mostly cuddling. It took a few months before they had made it to full make out sessions. Blaine had wondered if it was going to be hard to hold off. But to his surprise it wasn't. No one knew about his past and he actually kind of liked going slow with Kurt. It made things much more special. They had their little arguments. But nothing too serious. As things got more involved between the couple, a Dalton student, Sebastian, tried coming between them. But Blaine and Kurt stayed strong. For it being so taboo in Lima, Ohio, they seemed to have the most stable relationship.

On their fourth month anniversary..yes Blaine counted the months, Kurt meant so much to him.. Blaine planned a beautiful picnic in the park under a tree so Kurt wouldn't burn. It was simple but sweet. The sun was setting when Blaine looked over at Kurt. He looked so perfect in the light. It made him tear up a little.

"What's wrong..?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand. "I love you."

Kurt gasped. He knew how he felt about Blaine but it overwhelmed him with joy at how it felt to hear Blaine say it. "I-I love you too.."

Blaine held Kurt close. It had been a while since he had said that to anyone. But he knew he meant it. He felt Kurt stiffen slightly before relaxing. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Blaine.." Kurt said in barely a whisper, turning his head to see his boyfriend. "I'm ready.."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure..? We don't have to because we said that. I just wanted you to know."

Kurt cupped Blaines cheek. "I want to.."

They watched the sun set and headed to Blaine's house. His parents had gotten back into the habit of going off on more and more trips again. They lay in his bed, caressing and exploring. Every move was soft and gentle. The boys slowly removed each other's clothing, taking their time to admire their bodies. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt languidly as he prepared his boyfriend and being sure not to hurt him. Kurt gasped, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls as he adapted. He waited a few minutes before telling his boyfriend he was ready. Blaine nodded, positioning himself before making love to Kurt. It was sweet, innocent, and filled with whispered 'I love yous.'  
Sophomore and Junior years seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, senior year was here. Blaine had started getting back into keeping his grades up. He took all advanced placement classes, Italian two, and writing and arranging music. He had already finished both French courses and all the piano classes. Blaine stressed about getting his grades perfect for college. He and Kurt planned on going to New York after graduation. He had a few narrowed down. But Blaine hadn't made a decision on his top choice. Kurt was set on NYADA. Blaine was sure he'd get in. They were laying in Kurt's bed one afternoon, Blaine looking at different colleges online and watching Kurt practice for his audition.

"Are you sure this isn't too safe..?" Kurt asked, stopping his music.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kurt close. "I don't know. I mean, Phantom might be a little overused. But you'll make it stand out. You're going to nail your audition."

Kurt sighed, sitting in Blaine's lap. "I've been practicing this for months. I just feel like something is missing."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's hips. "You'll figure it out."

Kurt sighed, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply. "You're right," he smiled as he got up to practice some more.

* * *

a/n: so I heard about ff deleting fics? does anyone know where else I can post mine so you can keep up if they do delete mine?


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine was at his locker when Kurt ran up to him, his smile a mile wide. "Ohmygod!" he squealed.

Blaine couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You will never guess who is here!" Kurt said in his shrill voice.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"The guy from the free credit rating commercial! He's like the hottest guy in North America," Kurt explained when he saw his boyfriend's quizzical expression. He dug out his phone and played the audio from the commercial.

Blaine listened closely. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He shrugged it off, thinking it was just some local guy, trying to make it big.

"I overheard Coach Sylvester talking about it. She said he's going to be here tomorrow!"

"That's great baby. Are you going to go meet him?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! You'll come too, right?" Kurt cheered when Blaine nodded. "Will you come over later and help me pick an outfit?"

Blaine smiled his dapper, polite smile. "I'd love to," he said. He wasn't all too excited about meeting whoever this actor was but he did love watching Kurt try on clothes.

That night, Blaine sat on Kurt's bed with his back against the headboard. He had been watching Kurt try on just about everything in his closet until his boyfriend was pleased with an outfit. After changing back into his clothes from earlier that day, Kurt plopped down beside Blaine and sighed. "I can't believe /Cooper Anderson/ is going to be at McKinley.."

Blaine had drifted off, daydreaming about the way Kurt's, so tight they should be illegal, jeans hugged his thighs. But as Kurt started talking, Blaine was quickly ripped back to reality. Did he really just hear what he thought he had? He couldn't have. He looked over at his boyfriend. "What did you just say?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That Cooper Anderson is going to be here tomorrow."

Blaine gasped. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt said, quickly sitting up and cupping Blaine's cheek.

"C-Can you show me the…the commercial you were talking about..?"

Kurt shook his head, trying to make sense of Blaine's reaction as he reached for his laptop and pulled up the video.

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt pressed play. There he was. Cooper Anderson. Blaine's brother. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. His hair was different. The way he moved and looked… He sort of looked like a douche bag. What happened to him? Blaine could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I-I gotta go.." He said quickly. He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, running out of the house and driving off before Kurt could stop him. Kurt tried calling and texting Blaine but he couldn't even think about talking to Kurt. How would he explain what just happened? Blaine didn't even know what was going on. How did he not see this before? Blaine raced home, ignoring the housekeepers and his parents as he sprinted to his room. He slammed the door and collapsed on his bed.

The next morning came quicker than Blaine would have liked. As he got ready for school, his confusion mixed with anger and rage. How could Cooper leave then just show up like this? Then Blaine remembered that his brother probably thought he still went to Dalton. Cooper wasn't here to see him. A pang of despair ran through Blaine as he picked up his bag and headed to school.

He found Kurt by his locker and sighed, walking up to him. "Hey..I'm sorry about last night.."

Kurt looked up quickly. "What was that about? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It wasn't you."

"Then what?" Kurt asked softly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"You wouldn't believe me.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine I love you. You've been my boyfriend for years. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"I..I know him…"

"Who?" Kurt asked before his mouth dropped. "Wait..You know Cooper Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes.."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"He's my.." Blaine bit his lip, scared of Kurt's reaction. "He's my brother.."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "You've never mentioned a brother.."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Blaine sighed. "Is he here? I'll show you."

Blaine felt brave. He grabbed Kurt's hand with every intention of finding his brother and demanding an explanation. But as he turned, he saw Cooper talking to the cheerleading coach. He could barely hear from where he was. But what he did make out sounded narcissistic. Sue called him a Disney prince and Cooper seemed very pleased as he thanked her. Who was this man? Blaine's eyes went wide as Cooper looked up and saw him.

"Blaine.." he heard his brother whisper. Blaine froze, not knowing what to do or say.

Cooper walked over to him and wrapped an arm around Blaine. He turned and smiled widely at Kurt. "Little brother, who is this? Your boyfriend?"

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt nodded, shaking Cooper's free hand. "Yes! Ohmygod! My boyfriend's brother is Cooper Anderson!" he said, completely star struck as he pulled out his cell phone. "Your commercial is my ringtone."

Cooper grinned. It felt good to be around so many fans. "Thank you. Now if it's okay with you, Blainey, I'd like to take you out to lunch."

Blaine gaped at him. What the hell was this? Cooper had been gone for years. And he's acting like there was nothing between them. "S-Sure.."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So apparently, I am a dumbass. In chapter six when I did the overview of Blaine and Kurt's relationship, I mentioned Sebastian trying to come between them. But in _Brothers_, Sebastian killed himself. I'm so dumb sometimes xD Thank you ZombieRachelLovesZombieQuinn for pointing that out to me. But just in case other people noticed, it's because I wasn't paying as much attention as I should've been. So for my sake, we'll just say it was another Sebastian xD

* * *

Blaine sat across from his still handsome brother at a local restaurant, Breadstix. Their waitress walked over their table and Cooper looked up, smiling his dazzling smile.  
"Can I get a wee bit of cheese with that?"

"What part of Scotland are you from?" She asked.

"Ireland," Cooper corrected, keeping up the accent. "We're the micks, they're the macs."

The waitress smiled. "I'll get you guys some free Cokes."

"Oh, cheers. Bless you," Cooper said, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"Why do you do that?" The younger brother asked.

"Service industry is a great place to try out new accents. Keeps your instrument from getting rusty. Use everything." Cooper said, using his breadstick to point to Blaine for emphasis.

"Will do." Blaine said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he started to cut into his salad.

"So, nice job on the song today. Really nice."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He could already feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach as Cooper complimented him. "Oh, thank you."

Cooper looked awkwardly between the floor and Blaine. "You were a little pitchy on 'Rio', and your moves lacked a theme, though."

Blaine kept his eyes on his plate. "My theme was dancing, I guess."

That's when the older brother finally looked over at Blaine, his expression serious. "But you have to give in to it. Stanislavsky says, 'The fingers are the eyes of the body', but he never mentioned that the toes are the..ears."

Blaine dropped his fork onto his plate. "You're unbelievable."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You left me, Cooper. You didn't try to contact or see me. You changed your number and just…disappeared. And now, a couple years later, you show up and act like nothing has happened." Blaine said, the pain evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what you want me to do. It's not like I knew you'd be at that school." Cooper said, shrugging the issue off as if it were no big deal.

"Of course you don't." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. 'You're not here to see me,' his subconscious adds.

Cooper sat up, leaning in slightly and resting his forearms on the table. He looked at Blaine with those gorgeous deep blue eyes. "Hey, hey, little brother, I know there has been some distance between us, but I'd really want to be closer to you. I want to get to know you a little better, all right?"

Blaine swallowed hard as Cooper said the word 'brother'. But it was true. That's all he was now. Well. What he was trying to be again. 'I have Kurt,' he thought to himself. Kurt was amazing and he didn't have to hide him. This is what it should be like. But Blaine still couldn't stop the pang of sadness that spread through him. "Yeah. No, I would love that. I'd like that."

Their waitress appeared, bringing their cokes and smiling.

"Cheers," Cooper grinned, chewing on a breadstick.

Blaine groaned. "The accent."

"Top o' the morning." The older brother said happily.

They finished eating and Cooper dropped Blaine off at Kurt's house. Blaine sighed, falling onto Kurt's bed.

"Was it really that bad?" Kurt asked.

"You have no idea."

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "Why didn't you ever mention him?"

Blaine bit his lip, thinking of how he could twist what happened. "Well. He just left one day. That was it. I never heard from him until today.."

"Is he going to be around for a while? Maybe you two can get to know each other again.." Kurt suggested.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Kurt. We'll never be what we were. He's here since his commercial is on hiatus. But he'll probably be gone once he gets a chance for whatever his next big audition happens to be." Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I just don't want you to regret not trying, you know?" Kurt said softly as he rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders.

"There's no point. He's arrogant. He isn't the Cooper I know.." Blaine's voice trailed off into a whisper. He's not the Cooper that Blaine had fallen in love with.

Kurt sighed. He understood what Blaine was going through was rough. But Blaine was acting so weird. Kurt knew there was more to the story but didn't want to press his boyfriend into talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am so deeply sorry it has taken me so long to upload this. I just haven't had the time to sit down and really focus on it. Thank you to Lizzie for helping! This one is a bit shorter. But it's because I wanted to take a chapter to focus on Blaine's thoughts and feelings. I hope you all enjoy. More to come as soon as I can. Might even start writing the next chapter now.

* * *

Blaine was lying in bed that night, thinking about everything that had happened. Cooper was back. His brother, who he had been completely in love with, was back. Even though Blaine had seen him, he still could not wrap his head around the fact that Cooper Anderson was in Lima. They had not seen each other in three years. Then out of nowhere he shows up! And acts like Blaine was no one special. Like he is just his younger brother that he never left.

Had Cooper been in Ohio this whole time? Why was he just now showing up? He didn't he call? It made Blaine feel like he was nothing. After all, Blaine did lose his virginity to Cooper. How could he forget that? He gave his brother everything. Cooper was his first love. There would always be a part of Blaine that would belong to his brother.

Blaine sighed to himself. It had taken him so long. So long to get over his first love. And now he was with Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The beautiful boy that showed him he could be happy again. Blaine had been with Kurt and felt complete again. Well mostly. Of course he had Cooper tucked awake in the back of his mind and heart. But he had been certain that he would never see or hear from his brother again.

Was this how it was going to be now? Blaine would find someone and get to a point where he was happy. Then Cooper would show up and shake up his world? Blaine could not handle it. Just seeing Cooper at school…It hurt him. He looked so different. Not the carefree older brother that he knew. But some strange wannabe actor that had his head stuck so far up his ass that he couldn't even face that problem at hand.

Blaine groaned. No. No, he couldn't think like this. Kurt was his boyfriend. They were going to graduate and go to New York. **Together**. They were young and in love. He could not have feelings for his brother. No. It was unreasonable. Why did Cooper have to come back now? His timing was dreadful. Why couldn't he have come back before Kurt? Or if they hadn't worked out?

Blaine felt like punching himself in his face. Why was he thinking like this? Of course, he and Kurt would work out. Why wouldn't they? The two were perfect for each other. Yes. That was how Blaine should think.

His eyes shot open all of a sudden. What if Kurt ever found out about Cooper? Would he still love Blaine? Oh, no. Blaine had to make sure that did not happen. Maybe if he talked to Cooper.. Maybe Blaine could get him to do whatever it was he needed to do. Then the older brother could go back to wherever he had been the past few years. Blaine stared at his ceiling, wondering if he could do that. As much as it hurt him to see Cooper like this and as worried as he was that Kurt could find out about their past, Blaine did not think he had the heart to tell his brother he didn't want him around. Mostly because it would be a lie. He knew he loved his brother. Blaine always would. But was the pain he went through enough to make him not want Cooper as more than a brother? Could he handle seeing him and just being friends? Blaine wasn't sure about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So here is chapter ten. We're starting to get into the drama and what's going to happen. But that also means that this is coming to an end. I have it planned out. There are fifteen total. Now I know this story says it is Klaine. But keep in mind that it started as Blaine and Cooper. Right now, I know which couple I am leaning to. But it could honestly go either way. So just keep in that in mind. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Blaine went to school the next day. Luckily, Cooper wasn't there. He walked to his locker and got everything he would need for his first couple of classes and headed to find Kurt. He found his boyfriend in the courtyard with Mercedes. Blaine walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Good morning ."

"Hey!" Kurt said, smiling wide. "I tried calling you last night.."

"I know. I just had a lot to think about."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, turning and cupping Blaine's cheek.

The shorter, curly-haired boy gave a weak smile. "I'm good baby. Just exhausted."

Kurt nodded and told his best friend that he'd see her in class before walking to a table with Blaine.  
"Why didn't you ever mention a brother?" he asked softly.

"As far as I was concerned, he wasn't my brother." Blaine shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "He's your family."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, he up and left me. I mean, yes. We were going through some problems with our parents and all of this…stuff…got out of hand. But he didn't have to cut me off completely. I mean…I had no idea if he was even alive. He never contacted me. I must have called him and his friends a thousand times. But no one knew anything and he had changed his number. No matter how bad things got in our family, he shouldn't have ever just left his brother like that."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you have to know he missed you. He probably thought he was doing the right thing baby."

Blaine laughed without the tiniest hint of humor. "I don't care if he missed me. He was my brother. He raised me. He was everything to me. Then he was just gone and I was left alone. I'm sorry. But I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"Blaine, I'm not trying to be intrusive or push you. I'm just trying to understand. What happened between you and your brother?"

The younger boy shook his head as he stared at the green grass. "I'm sorry, Kurt. But this… This is all still too fresh to talk about. I need to work past it before I talk to anyone. Even him."

"Okay. Just know I'm here when you need to talk." Kurt said softly. "I love you so much, Blaine." He said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"I love you too." Blaine said, giving a delicate smile as the bell rang and they headed to their respected classes.

Blaine sat at his desk and blew out a deep breath. He didn't understand any of this. He wished so badly that he could talk to someone about this. An idea struck Blaine and he couldn't wait until the end of the day to act on it.

After school, Blaine told Kurt he had to study and headed back home. He paced back and forth in his room as he dug out his cell phone.

"Hello..?" A familiar yet slightly deeper voice answered.

"Hey..I-It's Blaine.."

"Blaine Anderson?" The voice asked, thinking this had to be a joke.

"Yes, Wesley. It's me.."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry about the errors in the last chapter. I was half-asleep when I uploaded that and well I learned my lesson xD Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

After school, Blaine told Kurt he had to study and headed back home. He paced back and forth in his room as he dug out his cell phone.

Hello..?" A familiar yet slightly deeper voice answered.

"Hey..I-It's Blaine.."

"Blaine Anderson?" The voice asked, thinking this had to be a joke.

"Yes, Wesley. It's me.."

"Hey. I know this isn't really fair of me to call after not talking to you when I left.."

"No, it isn't." Wes cut in.

Blaine sighed. "I know. I do. But..You're the only one that I can tell.."

Wes was quiet for what seemed like forever to Blaine. He knew he didn't owe his old friend anything. But he could hear the distress in his voice. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been dating this guy since sophomore year.." Blaine started.

"Blaine, that's great. Good for you." Wes said with a smile.

"Thanks but well…Here's the thing.." Blaine said, taking a moment and letting out a deep breath. "Cooper came back the other day.." There was nothing but silence on the other end. Blaine thought Wes had hung up. "Wes..? Are you there?"

"Umm. Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Blaine..Don't do this.."

"Don't do what?" Blaine asked, self-consciously.

"You know what. You've been with someone for what? Almost three years? He has to be pretty damn special to be with you that long. Don't let your, I'm sorry to say this, your sick brother mess that up."

"Wes!" Blaine said quickly, defending his brother. "Cooper is not sick. So our relationship would be frowned upon. But I..What we had.."

"Had, Blaine. Past tense. He left you. He never got in touch with you. And tell me this. Did he come back for you? Because if he did, wouldn't he have shown up at Dalton, not McKinley."

Blaine was quiet as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"Blaine. I'm sorry. But I'm being honest. He hurt you. What's going to happen when your parents find out? He'll leave again. You won't see him and you'll be heartbroken all over again."

"Wes..I just don't know. I love Kurt. I do. But seeing Cooper..I've been trying. I'm trying to ignore these…feelings. But they're coming back..I-I don't know what to do.." Blaine got out, trying not to cry.

"Say you chose Cooper. What are you going to do? Just leave? What about college and your future? Your parents will kick you out just like they did to him." Wes said, trying to make Blaine understand.

"I don't know! I don't know anything, okay! I just…I had no one else I could talk to.." The shorter boy said, sounding desperate.

Wesley sighed. "Well I can't tell you what to do, Blaine. This is your choice. I can tell you that I think your boyfriend is the smarter choice. But it isn't fair to him if you stay but still love Cooper. "

"True. And I just don't know how I feel right now. He's confusing me. But I don't even know if he wants that anymore. He's so different. Wes, you wouldn't even recognize him anymore."

"I don't know, Blaine. But I have to go to practice. Just think about it. And don't be a stranger. I miss you."

Blaine smiled softly. "I miss you too, Wes. Thank you."

"Anytime, Blaine," Wes said before hanging up.

Blaine sighed, laying on his bed and trying to sort things out. Wes was right. Although Blaine was starting to feel those things for his brother again, didn't mean it was meant to be. Maybe he'd find Cooper and try talking to him. They just might be able to work things out and just be brothers again. But either way, Blaine knew he didn't want to lose his brother completely again. He just couldn't handle that kind of heart break a second time.


	12. Chapter 12

Cooper was talking to Mr. Schuester the next afternoon. "Well, I would be honored." He said, smiling his dazzling smile when Blaine walked up.  
"What's going on?"

"Oh, I was asking your brother if he'd like to give the New Directions a master class for acting." Mr. Schuester grinned.

Blaine nodded, looking at his brother. "I was actually wondering if we could talk.."

"Sure thing, squirt." Cooper said, ruffling his little brother's hair. "See you this afternoon," He called to the choir teacher as they turned and walked to the auditorium.

"I hate when you call me that." Blaine muttered.

But Cooper ignored him. "What's on your mind?"

Blaine sighed heavily, staring at the floor for a moment before speaking. "Now that you know that I'm here, I was just wondering..If you were going to leave again.."

Cooper looked at his brother. He looked so upset. He hated seeing Blaine like this. "Well, I mean, I do have to go back to work."

Blaine chanced looking up at his brother, tears stinging his eyes. "But will I see you?"

"When I'm in town, of course." Cooper had to look away as Blaine looked as if he was punched in the chest. It was clear Blaine still had feelings for him. That made the older feel somewhat hopeful. No. He couldn't do this. He left for a reason, other than getting kicked out of his house. Their relationship was wrong. He couldn't stay and confuse Blaine, and himself, further. It hurt too much to see Blaine like this. He'd go give the glee club his advice and finish what he was in town for then leave. It would hurt the both of them. But it was what was best. They would never be able to be happy together. They'd have to hide. It wasn't fair. Blaine had that Kurt kid. He seemed to be a great guy. Blaine deserved someone like that. Someone that he could be proud to be with. To do the right thing, Cooper would have to ignore the nagging feeling to reach out and hold Blaine. He looked up at Blaine and sighed.  
"I have to go get ready for glee club. You'll be there, right?"

"I don't miss practice." Blaine said quietly, watching as his brother got up and walked out.

That afternoon, Mr. Schuester introduced Blaine's brother, not that he really needed an introduction. Cooper stood in front of the class and began to talk about how he started out in a classroom just how they were right now. He told the glee club how they shouldn't go to college or New York. Blaine looked up at him in disbelief when Cooper said theater was lame. How could he say that? So many of them wanted to move to New York and be on Broadway. This entire class was a sham.

Cooper went on to show the students how to turn into a pose and explained what to do for different types of acting. If a scene was more dramatic, he would point his index finger for emphasis. An actor should scream to show how intense they are. The secret to great acting was to ignore what your partner was doing and focus on yourself.

Blaine looked around to see everyone writing down Cooper's advice. "No. No. That's terrible advice."

Cooper focused on his younger brother and pointed out that he, himself, was the one that had been on television, not Blaine. Therefore, Blaine had no idea what he was talking about. Blaine just rolled his eyes as Cooper continued his mater class.

They went on to an exercise and acted out different scenarios. Rachel got really into it, pointing and raising her voice as Cooper had instructed. Tina was lying on the floor, acting as a dead body for their scene. "There's rumor that Sargent Penbrook was a transvestite." Blaine said after Rachel's line.

"No, Blaine. Say that line again, but point your finger this time. Things are serious. A man in a dress is dead." Cooper said determinedly.

The two brothers went on to argue about whether or not the pointing was right. Blaine got angry and asked why Cooper couldn't support him just once. But Cooper played it off as if they were acting. He told Blaine he couldn't tell if the younger was talking to him since he wasn't pointing. Blaine sighed, turning and sitting back down with the rest of the class. Cooper went on giving the class terrible advice that would get them nowhere as Blaine sat in the back, no longer paying any attention.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine told Kurt he'd meet him at his car in a few minutes and waited for everyone to leave. Mr. Schuester looked up nervously. "I'll give you two a minute alone.."

Cooper raised an eyebrow in confusion. He turned and saw Blaine still there. Oh. Alone again. This idea he had of avoiding being alone with his brother was ridiculous.  
"I'm kind of in a hurry."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I need to know why."

"Why what, Blaine?" Cooper sighed.

"Why you don't want me in your life."

"I never said that. I just said I have to get back to work."

"Why are you acting as if nothing ever happened..? You have no idea how hard it is to see you after all these years. I-I thought…I thought I had lost you forever. And now you're standing here acting like none of that happened. Like you didn't just disappear." Blaine said, his voice straining as he held his tears in.

Cooper took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do to get Blaine to move on. "What happened back then..It was wrong. I never should have started it. It's over and I don't want to think about it. It was **wrong**, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I-It wasn't.. I don't care what people think. I-I still love you.."

"Don't." Cooper said firmly. "I have to go." And with that, Cooper grabbed his bag and walked out the door, leaving Blaine behind once more.

Blaine walked to the bathroom and washed his face before heading to Kurt's car.  
"What was all of that about?"

"What?" Blaine asked, terrified that Kurt had stayed back and heard anything.

"The tension between you and Cooper." Kurt answered as they got in the car and the taller started to Blaine's house.

"It's a long story." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, I want to respect your privacy. But I'm worried about you. What happened?"

Blaine shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Kurt, you don't understand. You'll hate me.." Blaine said, biting his quivering bottom lip.

Kurt reached across the seat and took his boyfriend's hand. "Blaine, I would never hate you. I love you so much. Whatever it is won't change that."

Kurt sighed as Blaine just shook his head, staying quiet as they drove to his house. Blaine wished he could tell Kurt. He needed to talk to someone and let it out. But no one would understand. They would all chastise him. They got to Blaine's driveway and Kurt turned the engine off.  
"If you change your mind, I'm here, Blaine."

Blaine glanced up with tears in his eyes. "I can't.."

"Blaine.." Kurt said quietly as he saw the tears. "It's okay. Want me to come in? We don't have to talk. I'll just be here.."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his bag before leading Kurt inside and up to his room. They laid on his bed, Blaine curled up to his boyfriend. "I wish I-I could tell you.."

"It's okay, Blaine. I promise. I love you..You can tell me anything." Kurt said softly as he stroked Blaine's hair.

"You'll think I'm disgusting.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt pulled back and sat up. He took Blaine's hand and looked down into his eyes. "I couldn't ever feel that way. I told you, I love you. I always will."

Blaine chewed on his lip as he pondered telling Kurt. "No one can know.."

"I swear," Kurt said honestly. Blaine sighed deeply and started to explain everything, not once looking up until he had finished his story. Kurt was frozen, a look of horror on his face.

"K-Kurt..?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine, his boyfriend, had been with his own brother..? He hadn't once thought of that possibility. This was all too much to handle at once. "I-I have to go.." he said quietly, standing and running down the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring Blaine's desperate pleas for him to come back. Blaine followed him down the stairs and outside. But he was too late. He watched as Kurt sped off down the road. The crying boy walked back to his room and sank down on his bed. Why did he tell Kurt? Everyone would probably know by nightfall. Blaine didn't move the rest of the night. He tried calling Kurt. But his phone had been shut off. Would his secret be safe with Kurt?

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reads this. It means so much to me. It's the first one that I've written by myself. And you all have made me feel so much at ease with writing. We only have two more chapters left. I know this is emotional. And it will continue to be. But I can promise it will end with a happy ending for someone.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Kurt wasn't at school. Blaine tried calling him before class but still no answer. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day. Glee club went normal. No one seemed to know about his secret. When the day was finally over, Blaine got in his car and drove to the Hummel-Hudson home. Finn had pulled in right before Blaine and led him inside. Blaine walked to Kurt's room and carefully stepped in. Kurt was lying in bed, surrounded by tissues and was watching The Notebook.  
"I thought that would be us someday.." Kurt whispered when he noticed Blaine.

Blaine stopped. Wait. Thought? Was Kurt ending their relationship?  
"You don't want me.."

Kurt scoffed as he sat up. "You want him back, don't you?"

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. Why wasn't he freaking out? He was acting like Cooper wasn't Blaine's brother. "I don't know.." Blaine said honestly. "Why aren't you kicking me out? Or saying how terrible I am?"

Kurt paused the movie and patted the spot next to him, waiting for Blaine to sit down. "I told you, I love you." Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt hushed him. "Please.. I've been going crazy over this and I really need to say this. Blaine, I love you more than anything. I know we're just getting ready to graduate. But I had all these…hopes, I guess, of how our lives would turn out.." He paused, taking a moment to stop his tears. "I don't agree with what you told me. You were right. I don't understand. But, I also know you. You are a great guy. No. You're amazing. Pretty damn perfect actually... And I think that you still love him. I could see it when you told me. And I'm sorry. But I just… I can't deal with that, Blaine." Kurt finished, unable to hold back any longer. He brought his knees up to his chest and let his tears fall freely.

"Kurt, I-I..I'm so sorry.." Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off again.

"Don't, Blaine. You love him. You can't help it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Blaine reached out, tears filling his own eyes as he watched Kurt breaking down in front of him. "Please, Kurt.. You have to know, I love you. I do. I know it's not… normal… But he was everything to me. Now… Now he's going to leave again.."

Kurt bit his lip as he gave Blaine's hand a light squeeze. "As much as this is killing me to say, go stop him. Tell him how you feel.."

Blaine shook his head. "He's not even the same guy anymore. I don't know.."

"Well, either way, he is your brother. And he should be in your life." Kurt said seriously. "Think about it from his point of view. He had to leave you. He had to see your face as he left. That's probably why he's like this now. Go talk to him, Blaine."

"Are you going to be okay..?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded. "In time."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips. "Everything between us was real, Kurt. I swear."

"I know.." Kurt said in barely a whisper as Blaine got up to leave. "I love you.."

Blaine pulled out his phone when he got to his car and dialed his brother's number.

"Cooper Anderson." The older answered after three rings.

"Coop. We need to talk."

"Blaine?"

"Unless you have another brother that I don't know about." Blaine said, waiting for Cooper to respond. When he didn't, Blaine sighed. "We need to talk."

"What about? Haven't we already agreed not to talk about it?" Cooper asked, exasperated.

"No. You agreed. And I need to get this off my chest if I'm ever going to be okay again."

"I'm packing. You can come to my hotel."

Blaine got his room number and hung up, speeding the rest of the way. Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door and saw the familiar suitcase. Seeing Cooper packing brought back everything Blaine had felt the first time his brother left.

"Umm..Hi?" Cooper said, eyeing Blaine.

"So what? You're really just going to leave again? Do I mean nothing to you?" Blaine asked, out of breath.

"Blaine, it was hard on both of us. You don't know what I had to go throu-" Cooper said before Blaine cut in.

"Don't you even try that! You don't know what **I** had to go through! I switched schools! I had no friends because I could barely get out of bed! I had lost my brother, my best friend, who I had been completely in love with!"

"Blaine..Stop.."

"I had to listen to dad…All the things he said about you.." Blaine said as the tears came again. "I had to hide who I am because I didn't want to be kicked out.. Cooper, I slept in the same bed, the one you used to hold me in..Where you used to make me feel so loved.. Every night I was reminded of that. Then one day, I met Kurt. Everything changed. I thought I could be happy again.."

"Don't you get it?" Cooper asked, his not-so-cool actor attitude slipping away. "That's what I want. For you to have a normal life. And you can't do that with me here. Kurt's good for you."

"Kurt just broke up with me." Blaine said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah. I told him. About us." Blaine saw the panicked look on his brother's face. "He won't tell anyone. But he knows how I feel. Seeing you… It brought it all back.."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But I can't do this. I'm leaving in the morning. I have an audition." Cooper said, looking at the floor.

"So? Come back. Come back for me. Please. I know you feel it. You have to.." Blaine pleaded.

"I need to pack." Cooper said coolly to hide his emotions as he turned back to the suitcase.

"You said you'd always love me.." Blaine said in barely a whisper. When Cooper didn't turn or make a sound, the younger felt his heart break for what felt like the millionth time since Cooper had come back. He turned and headed out, sure he would never see his brother again.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know where all of this is coming from. But I'm just really into writing this tonight. I'm bawling so hard from this chapter. Unfortunately, there is only one more chapter left. It will be up in the next few days. I love each and every one of my readers. You all inspire me so much. Thank you all :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is very bitter sweet for me. This is the last chapter. It's been a very interesting road writing this story. But one that I do not regret at all. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Blaine woke up on Friday morning. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He had been through so much in the past week. Seeing Cooper again. All the arguments and mixed feelings. Telling Kurt about their relationship. Oh yeah. That reminded Blaine. He had lost Kurt too. And Cooper was probably on his way to Los Angeles right now for his audition. Blaine sighed to himself as he got up and looked in the mirror. He looked so drained. He took a shower and got dressed, hoping he didn't look completely terrible for school, which he was dreading. He really didn't need everyone badgering he and Kurt about their break up.

When he got to school, Blaine stopped by his locker and got the books he needed. As he sulked his way to class, he bumped into Kurt.  
"Oh..Hey.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt gave a weak smile. "Hey.."

"So, I'll see you later?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered before turning and walking away. He looked so broken. Blaine wanted to reach out and be there for Kurt. But he knew he couldn't. Kurt would just feel like a second choice.

Blaine headed to class and got a text from Kurt. _  
"Hey. Go to the auditorium at lunch. I have something for you.."_

Blaine reread the text. What could Kurt have for him?  
_"Umm, okay.. I'll be there."_

Blaine was distracted during his first couple of classes. His mind raced as he tried to think of what Kurt wanted to give him. When the bell for lunch finally rang, Blaine sighed. He stopped by his locker to drop off his books and walked towards the auditorium. He saw Kurt waiting by the doors.  
"Hey.. How'd it go with Cooper?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "Like I thought. He didn't care. He packed and left."

Kurt just nodded. "Well, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see.. Thank me later." Kurt said as he hugged Blaine tightly. "Go on. I'll see you later."

Blaine watched as Kurt left. What was that about? He turned and headed into the auditorium and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Cooper sitting on the edge of the stage. A twinge of hope tugged at Blaine's heart.

"W-What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Cooper's head popped up. "I have some things to say before I leave.."

Oh. Of course he was still leaving. The slight hope Blaine had quickly dissipated. He walked up to the stage and sat down next to Cooper. "What was it you had to say?"

"Kurt called me.. I'm sorry Blaine. I've been a jackass. I just really want you to have a normal life." Cooper said softly. "I don't want you to think I don't care. I just want to do what's best for you."

Blaine sighed. "Coop, I could meet another fantastic guy. But it won't matter. My heart is with you. It always has been."

"I know.." The older brother said quietly. "So I prepared something for you. To show you how I really feel.."

Blaine looked up at his brother. "What is it?"

Cooper turned so he and Blaine were facing each other.  
"When I first heard this song, I thought of you and how I would feel if I ever saw you again. Turns out, I was right. I don't know if you have heard it before. But it's how I feel.." He took Blaine's hand and started to sing softly.

"_The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to if you don't want to.  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
With nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to_

Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away  
Holding me, holding you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to.."

Cooper took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's beautiful honey hazel eyes as he finished the song.

_"But I want to  
I want you.." _The older boy finished, feeling more vulnerable than he had felt in years.

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he stared back at his brother. Was this really happening? That was so beautiful. He searched Cooper's piercing blue eyes. He looked so sincere.  
"Y-You really feel that way..?"

Cooper nodded. "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Blaine couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it, he was straddling his brother's lap, kissing him desperately. Cooper moaned against Blaine's lips. He had missed this so much. An overwhelming feeling of the deepest love spread through him as he held his younger brother close. Blaine pulled back breathlessly.  
"Don't leave.."

"Never.. I promise." Cooper whispered.

**END!**

* * *

**A/N: **Did you all enjoy the ending as much as I did? And yes I totally took the line about pretending to love Blaine was the hardest thing Cooper had ever done from Toby from Pretty Little Liars. I've been dying to use it somewhere and I don't have a fic about Pretty Little Liars xD It's one of my favorite lines. I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. I want you all to know, I am completely serious when I say I absolutely love each and every one of my readers. Thank you all so much for following this mini-series. It means the world to me.


End file.
